


bicycle race

by madworId



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crackfic taken seriously, I'm so sorry., Other, smut with plot, takes place during the middle of it chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madworId/pseuds/madworId
Summary: in which bill denbrough rails the living shit out of his bicycle
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Silver
Kudos: 3





	bicycle race

derry.

a town that bill denbrough found himself coming back to, after 27 years. a place he was considerably surprised he had forgot, as... a lot of his childhood had been spent here. he'd met perhaps the best friends he could ever had, he almost killed some monstrosity of a clown, and he had his first kiss that wasn't in front of an audience... and then realized that the girl he'd been kissing was probably a lesbian. their relationship was short lived.

it had been almost three decades now. he was struggling to remember a lot of things, but his memories were slowly coming back. this, quite unfortunately, included his stutter too. 

lost in thought- he found himself alone, pacing in his hotel room. then he flopped into his firm and uncomfortable bed, quietly reminding himself to book a better hotel if there was a next time he went on vacation. he cringed at the thought of his own mortality; that if their plan didn't work, he'd probably end up just like all of the other kids. he scanned the room around him, eyes darting around the cheap setup and peeling walls. the setup almost felt suffocating, he... needed something more. some fresh air. he stood up, unlocking his door, creeping down the stairs, and to the hotel's porch. 

he drew in quite a copious amount of breath through his chapped lips, shutting his eyes for a few moments. letting the breeze flow through him. it was almost like he wasn't stuck in derry anymore. it was like there was nobody he had to worry about.

unfortunately, that was false. that was something he couldn't ever hope for, even if he didn't come back to his childhood hometown. a hard pill to swallow, but a true one at best.

his eyes drifted over to the street in front of him, and then to the bike rack. he spotted his familiar ride, the bicycled he'd adored since the beginning of time. silver, the love of his life- that is, if a man was able to love such an inanimate object.

was that a strange thing to think about? perhaps it was. but it was understandable, at least. she had helped him escape from hundreds of different situations; whether that be escaping from neibolt, the bowers, or in a bike race with the other losers. no matter how the others treated him, she was there to support him, through everything and anything. she was just as beautiful as she was 27 years ago, save for some rusting and a bit of wear and tear in other areas.

bill was going to be honest with himself; these weren't exactly 'natural' thoughts to have about a bicycle, but fuck it, who cared? it was just in his head, it's not like he was actually doing anything out of the ordinary with the bike. maybe he could take her for a quick spin, get used to the feel of her under him, in perfect rhythm with his movements. 

walking over, he carefully removed her from the position in which she was leaning against the bike rack, so provocatively. he moved her from the grass and to the road, where he stopped for a moment, feeling the blood begin to roar in his ears. he gripped her handlebars a bit tighter, when he felt his pants tighten slightly. his knuckles turned white.

now, this was quite an unexpected reaction. bill was just as shocked, adjusting the way he stood. this was a literal bicycle. a piece of metal. but god, was it a hot one.

he couldn't stay out here. he had to do something about this. so he started to make his way behind the hotel, using his bicycle as some sort of cover. his eyes darted around the area, before finding a shed. much to his delight- it was unlocked, and he rushed inside.

stumbling slightly, he clumsily unbuckled his pants, beginning to jack himself off, trying his best to keep his thoughts on his dear wife- but kept finding his thoughts trailing back to that stupid, sexy bike, silver. shamefully, he gazed out of the door, and at the bike laying in the grass. bare, quiet, even inviting.

lost in thought, almost in a trance- he shifted over, taking the bike into the privacy of the shed- looking her up and down, madly in love with the bicycle. he held onto her rusted frame, and pulled her down onto his cock, feeling the cold metal of which she was created from brush against him in a deeply personal level.

keeping a steady rhythm, he continued to thrust in and out of the bicycle, sweat dripping down his forehead. his knuckles turned white once again, until he started to lose that rhythm, his thoughts growing a bit hazy, and then-

it was almost like the earth stuttered on its axis, feeling waves of pleasure and satisfaction ripple through him. he was finished with her. 

he took a few moments to breathe, before pulling back up his trousers and putting back on his belt. whatever the fuck he just did had thrilled him in a way that nothing else ever had. 

now, he'd just have to hope that he'd never give in to such peculiar urges after this again.


End file.
